The Black Envelope
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: Sasuke recieved a lot of envelopes... white ones, red ones and red heart-shaped ones. But this one was different... it wasn't like the others it stood out. It was a heart-shaped... black envelope.


**Happy Valentines Day! Don't really celebrate it but its a good excuse to put up a one-shot! It's actually my first... heheh. This is for those who read Warrior of the Cherry Blossom and for those who don't check it out!**

The Black Envelope

It was one of Sasuke's most hated days it was third of his top three:

1. Anniversery of the Uchiha massacre,  
2. The day he killed Itachi, and  
3. Valentine's day.

The day before he had recieved a bag of cards and chocolates (one of the many reasons he hates sweet things) and today he recieved... a bigger bag.

It was the first Valentine's day since he returned to Konoha.

He envied Naruto, in a way, Naruto simply got a few cards from his die-hard fansgirls (**AN I believe Naruto will have fangirls in the future**) and he celebrated the holiday with his girlfriend Hinata.

He glared at the bag and it tipped. So many envelopes of white and red, red hearts, however a single envelope stood out for Sasuke from admist the reds and whites... a heart-shaped envelope different from the others... it was black.

Sasuke picked it out from out of the pile. They say 'curiousity killed the cat' but that did not apply to Sasuke because of his 'Uchihaness'. He opened the envelope and was about to pull it out when the doorbell rang.

Karin flashed a so-called 'flirtatious' smile at him, glasses off, holding a red envelope in her hand.

"Happy Valentine's day, Sasu-kun!"

"Hn."

Karin stared at the slammed door, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke continued the task at hand and pulled out the card.

Again a black heart that said in pink letters 'to represent your heart'.

_'Hate mail on Valentine's Day?'_

He opened it and began to read:

_Uchiha,_

_The roses are wilting,  
The violets are dead,  
The sugar-bowl is empty,  
And so is your head._

_Every night I dream of you,  
And I wake up screaming!_

_1. I hate your smirk,  
2. I hate your attitude,  
3. I hate your pride,  
4. I hate your fangirls,  
5. I hate when you make me cry,  
6. I hate it when you say I'm annoying,  
7. I hate you._

_END OF STORY!_

_You broke my heart,  
Now. I. Break. YOU!_

_From someone close yet far._

_'Close yet far... Must mean physically close yet emotionally far... Kakashi? No its obviously a girl, only a girl would think hate mail on Valentine's day is hurtful. A girl who I would see every day yet hates me... Ino?' _Sasuke sighed... he knew the answer, _'Sakura...'_

When he returned, he saw Sakura standing with Naruto but Karin called over to him and when he looked back she was gone and he saw a disappointed look on Naruto's face. That was a month ago.

"I've had enough of this!" he thought out loud.

He opened the door and brushed past a still-waiting Karin.

***

Everyone was celebrating Valentines in their own way. Sasuke scowled at all the decorations and something poked at him with all the couples.

Kakashi and Kuranai were cuddled on a bench reading a copy of 'Make-Out Paradise'. Shikamaru held Temari in his arms as they watched the clouds together, lying on the grass. Ino was even feeding Choji from a picnic basket. Sasuke spotted Naruto putting a heart-shaped naruto into Hinata's bowl as they both laughed together blushing.

Then he saw the disaster and raced pass Guy who was giving away hugs wearing nothing but a diaper and holding some arrows, calling himself cupid. Sasuke also passed Lee who was dressed as a **giant **heart yelling, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

As he neared Sakura's house he began to slow down, why is he going to see her? Why should he care if some ex-fangirl sent him some hate mail? Was it the fact that at one point she confessed her love for him? He was about to turn when...

***

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A six-year-old Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as the girls flew past him. He came out of his hiding place.

_'I wonder if Itachi-niichan has to deal with this?'_

He was about to walk on when he heard sniffling. He looked around the corner to see a small girl with soft pink hair.

"Hello?"

The girls head jerked up, tears staining her cute face. She immediately looked back down again.

"Why are you crying?"

"I... I didn't get the chance to give my Valentines card..."

Sasuke gave a small frown, he had been recieving the dreadful things all day.

"Why not?"

"He g-gets a... alot and mines no... no good."

"Let me see..."

The small girl shook her head furiously.

"Please!"

"You'll laugh!"

"No I won't!"

"...Promise...?"

"Promise!"

Sasuke held in his arms a red card and his eyes widened.

"I wanted to make a heart like the other girls but it turned out like a tomatoe!"

"...Can I keep it?"

She looked up at him, "Sa... Sasuke-kun?" the girl stumbled back and nodded furiously.

***

He almost smiled at the memory... **almost**.

He knocked on Sakura on Sakura's door.

She opened it and slammed it closed again.

"Sakura!"

"Go away!"

_'Why is she acting like this?!'_

_'Why is he here?! Today of all days!'_

There was silence and Sakura thought he left... She seemed to forget how persistent he can be...

"You can make better heart shapes than when we were six..."

Sakura froze.

_'He remembres... he got my card... he read it...'_

"Never did follow the crowd... first a tomatoe... now a black heart, you know me so well."

Sakura opened the a crack.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

"Can you let me in?"

She repeated the question.

"Let me in..."

"No."

He disappeared and then reappeared behind her, "Guess I have to do this the hard way..."

Sakura immediately jerked away from him holding the side of her neck. A curious responce. She was covering her... pressure point.

"I'm not going to knock you out."

"WHAT do you want?!"

"You..."

His answer shocked himself as much as it shocked her, at least she showed it.

"Leave... leave me **alone**!"

He kissed her.

"That... wo-won't sway me. I hate you..."

"I love that you hate me."

"I hate that I love you..."

"I love that you love me."

"I hate that you have my heart."

"I love **you**."

Sakura gasped. He kissed her again, unsure of the feelings welling up inside him. She began to kiss back and their kiss grew deeper.

"Happy Valentine's Day..." they both breathed heavily.

***

"They're kissing," Hinata smiled deactivating her byakugan.

"Told ya **my **plan would work," Tenten smirked proudly.

"I can't believe she choose your plan over mine!" Ino huffed.

"Well yours was corny."

"Hey!"

***

Kunoichis are evil...


End file.
